The first official date date
by Sally462
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, my little fanfiction story. Just imagine if Vincent and Catherine had a few days before his arrest at the end of 2 x 16. My fantasy about what could happen in between the amazingly brilliant story. I do not own BATB just love it. Thank you for reading, be careful it is very saucy for adults only!


The first Official Date, Date

Vincent was in the shower, and had been there for about 20 minutes now. He had washed his hair and his body, and was now just standing under the water letting it flow over him. He was reminiscing and had a huge smile on his face. He had returned from Catherine's place an hour ago and couldn't stop smiling. He felt like he was floating on air, as he remembered how he felt when he woke earlier that morning wrapped in Catherine's arms and feeling like the luckiest, happiest man alive.

For a moment, as consciousness hit Vincent as he woke, there was a heartbeat of panic from the fear the night all been another dream. But he felt her body pressed against his, her arm had been draped across his chest and her soft breath against his neck. Instinct drew her towards him, allowing him to hug her closer. Catherine began to stir making a cute purring sound and she snuggled into him. When Vincent kissed her softly on the top of her head Catherine held him tighter. "Good morning" she murmured as she lifted her head to kiss him. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes smiling. As Catherine moved her gaze from his Vincent touched her chin lightly drawing her gaze back to his eyes. "Last night was the best night of my life." He said before kissing her deeply. "For me too" Catherine said kissing him back...

Vincent dragged himself back to reality knowing if he thought anymore about what had followed that kiss, he would be as hard as a rock. 'Ok get a grip man' he said to himself.

Vincent tried to shift his train of thought to something more productive, right he thought, 'mission make Catherine happy. Make her as happy as she has made me'. Although they had been through a lot together, and he had been in Catherine's life for over 12 years (although she didn't know about the stalking for the first 10 years), but he had never had the opportunity to take Catherine on a proper, uninterrupted, dressed up to the nines, wine and dine date. As Vincent let the water flow over his skin he laid out a plan in his head.

The water cooling bought Vincent out of his day dream. "Whoa, it's getting cold" Vincent muttered to himself and stepped out of the shower. After drying himself off Vincent dressed and went to the kitchen in search of food. He switched on his laptop and begun researching the perfect date. Sometime after eating, Vincent was still searching the internet Vincent and expelled a sigh at the screen thinking to himself 'this needs to be special, magical I think I need help with this." Finding his phone is punched in the number to call JT.

Just before JT answered Vincent remembered he hadn't told him about Catherine yet and he became excited and eager to share the news with his best friend, this was the best news of his life. JT answered after the first ring "Vincent, hey", "JT, Can I come over?" "Yeah, sure. But I have just finished class for the day, so I'll meet you back at my place in about, say, half an hour?"

"Great" Vincent said and went to get ready to leave.

Vincent walked in, and called out to JT who popped up from behind the bar. "Hey Vincent are you ok buddy because you sounded a little weird on the phone, has something happened?" "No, everything's ok..., actually" he said as his smile becoming increasingly bigger, unable to contain himself. "Actually it's better than ok, it's amazing." Vincent said.

JT stared for a moment then said, "you mean, you and Cat back together, the epicness returns?" JT exclaimed his grin matching Vincent's, as he launched himself across the room and pulled his best friend into a bone crushing hug. JT patted Vincent on the back before pulling back. Still gripping his friend's fore arms JT said. "I'm so happy for you man, you deserve this. You deserve to be happy and so does Cat."

"Thanks JT." Vincent's best friends' enthusiasm was the icing on the cake.

JT and Vincent were settled at the table with coffee and cookies when Vincent turned to JT and asked for advice about how to create the perfect night for Catherine.

JT again provided Vincent with the ideal response to his request "Like a date, date? Of course man, you have come to the right place. Ok, here we go," he said as he switched on his laptop to begin researching. "Mission, 'The Date of Epicness!'" JT said. Vincent smiled to himself, as this was so familiar, he felt happy and content and as JT tapped away on the keyboard his thoughts wondered. He started thinking about Catherine again and how he wouldn't need any help planning the end of the evening, he already had so many plans for what he wanted do with her when they were alone together at the end of the night, at her place, or his, or maybe he should arrange for them to stay in a romantic hotel. "Hello, earth to Vincent," JT said shaking Vincent out of his fantasies about the end of the evening. He had to focus, they had to have a date to get to the really good part, Vincent thought mentally shaking himself and bringing himself back to the task in hand. "Sorry, ok where we're we"...

That is how Vincent and JT spent the afternoon. It felt like old times for both of them as they fell into the affectionate honest banter that had always been there between them since early childhood. Vincent was full of joy for his friend, while teasing after he found him sending messages to Tess. JT asked Vincent about Gabe, Vincent not yet ready for his happy bubble to be burst, attempted to avoid the difficult subject but, JT not wanting to let it go or to bring Vincent down either, settled for a warning and stern look, then went back to happier subjects.

By 5pm they had made bookings and planned every minute detail they could think of. "Thanks for your help with all of this man, and for everything else too." Vincent said clasping JT's shoulder as he got up to go. "No problem, anytime, have a great night" JT said with a wink. "You too buddy, good luck with Tess," he called to JT as he practically ran out in a hurry to get to Catherine.

JT felt a lump in his throat as he watched his oldest and dearest friend leave, after everything he had been through if anyone deserved happiness it was Vincent. Even when Vincent knew his part in all this, knew he had started the whole thing, putting him forward in the first place, Vincent accepted it, accepted him, just like he had when he was a geeky kid and Vincent was the popular good looking kid. JT felt a tear roll down his cheek, and swallowed thickly as he scolded himself 'man up dude', muttering to himself through a smile.

Vincent left JT's and went to meet Catherine at work, as he approached the precinct he felt his senses heighten, he felt like his skin start to tingle and his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He was so anxious to have her in his arms again and the excitement felt like electricity coursing through his veins. Vincent could swear he heard her heart beat from two blocks away and he wondered if she felt the same way, if she was looking forward to seeing him as much as he was her...

Catherine was typing up the last bit of her report. She had tried to write the last line three times but kept losing concentration. The anticipation wasn't as bad when they had been out being detectives, but sitting there writing up the report was excruciating. 'Ok just get this done and then...' Catherine again began to daydream about seeing Vincent; about kissing him again, lost in the thought of his lips for a moment before yearning for the feeling of his arms around her, feeling his fingers touching her, his thick...hot... focus Catherine, focus, thoughts like that won't get this damn report written' Catherine shouted to herself in her head then let out a long sigh fidgeting in her chair in an attempt to relieve the tingling sensation that had already begun under her desk, between her legs.

Tess grinned at Catherine across their desks. She was so happy for her friend, she shrilled with glee and hugged her when Cat walked in that morning with that massive smile, a sparkle in her eyes screaming an 'after sex glow' and a spring in her step as Catherine told her that she and Vincent were back together. The infectious aura of love and happy ever after was even seeping into the steel armour of 'Tess the man slayer' she thought to herself grinning.

Throughout the day Tess had exchanged a number of text messages and emails with JT as they had wanted to pass on the good news to each other. JT was the first to message after Vincent came round, and by then Tess knew, but it felt lovely to have someone to share this with, in fact it felt lovely to share everything with him. Tess knew she was becoming increasingly drawn to JT. He was not her usual type at all, but he was funny, kind, loyal, intelligent, generous and surprisingly sexy and…. hot in bed, on the floor, or couch, Tess smiled to herself, making up her mind then and there that she was going to see JT tonight.

"Are you ok over there?" Tess asked Catherine. Catherine let out another long breath and put her head down on her desk. "Oh my God Tess no..., I just haven't been able to concentrate all day. How can I function when all I can think about is...," Catherine groaned.

"Cat honestly give yourself a break, you only got together last night; enjoy it! You'll find a balance, you did really well to even get out of that bed and come in here this morning." Tess joked.

Catherine smiled "Tess it was so hard...but I have to be alert. There are still crazy people out there after Vincent, making beasts, and we have a responsible job, we're detectives. I have to be professional and focused. Then there's Gabe... I haven't heard from him, he's not answering my calls. Do you really think that's it...?" Catherine stage whispered across the desks.

"Yeah. And that bad stuff is all the more reason to take a chance at being happy when you get it." Tess interrupted "and you're a person too Cat, a woman. You just got back together with the love of your life and had a night of amazing sex, so just enjoy, it is Friday today. We have this weekend off so just focus for a few more minutes, finish the damn report and go get some, or should I say some more…. Cat let yourself be happy! Vincent is a good guy. Yes it's complicated with the B thing and all, but he loves you and you love him."

Catherine smiled at Tess. "Thanks" she said warmly as she took a deep breath, stretched, flexed her fingers and finished the report.

Perfectly timed, Catherine clicked the save button for her completed report when she looked up and saw Vincent walking towards her. The smile on her face made Vincent's heart leap and he smiled back. When he reached her, he couldn't help leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. Catherine leaned back into him and kissing him back. An involuntary movement Vincent couldn't help his reached up hand touched her hair as his tongue softly tasted her as she opened her mouth to him, forgetting for a moment where they were and Catherine threw her arms round his neck...

"Um get a room people", Tess said light heartedly, and Vincent straightened up and smiled sheepishly at Tess.

"Sorry. Hey Tess."

"Hey Vincent" said Tess warmly. "Go; get her out of here and have a great weekend" giving him the same wink JT had given him. Vincent smiled back as he took Catherine's hand.

"That's the plan. You too Tess" he said as he winked back at Tess then led Catherine out of the precinct.

As soon as they were outside the building Vincent pulled Catherine into his arms and kissed her passionately, as he deepened the kiss, Catherine pulled him closer. Vincent lifted his head and smiled at the dazed look on her face. "Ok so, I know you have been at work all day and you must be tired as we didn't sleep much last night. So, the choice is yours tonight or tomorrow night?" Vincent asked. Catherine's heart melted a little at the hopeful excited look on his face. "Tonight or tomorrow what? I hope you don't mean I only get to see you either or, because I plan I being with you the whole weekend" Catherine said kissing him. "I'm glad we're on the same page, because I plan on being with you the whole weekend too, and being very, very, very close to you" he said punctuating each "very" with a kiss. "Catherine stop distracting me, honestly if you keep kissing me like that I may lose all control and have to take you round the back of this building and have you here, right now" Vincent said against her lips. Catherine almost melted into a puddle on the ground at the growl in his voice and from the way he was looking at her. She looked into his eyes before kissing him again.

One moment she was in his arms and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air, the wind whooshing past her ears and they were round the back of the precinct in a small alley way tucked out of the way. Catherine's back was against the wall and she was breathing heavily. Vincent pressed against her and kissed her, as their passion grew he slid his tongue into her mouth Catherine responded by rolling her tongue around his, gripping his neck pulling him to her with one hand, squeezing his firm toned ass with her other. Vincent was so turned on he was ready to come in his jeans.

He knew she was feeling the same way; he had to feel her, touch her. He had not planned this, he wanted to make her feel special, loved, not to be here up against a wall in an alley. But he was so hard and wanted her so bad. Vincent stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against hers pulling back to look into her eyes, his hands holding her face. "Catherine I...we should..." The look in her eyes stopped any more words coming out. "Vincent... please." As if having no control over his body at all and not wanting any, he kissed her, softly touching his lips to hers at first, but the heat grew again the instant their lips touched.

Catherine deepened the kiss as Vincent's hands roamed every inch of her, undoing her buttons then first feeling her breasts over her bra before pulling it down and feeling her. Vincent dipped his head and kissed, licked and sucked her nipples. With one hand cupping and caressing her; his other hand travelled down her body as he began to kiss her again, more passionately than before. Vincent undid her jeans and slid his hand inside her panties all the while kissing her. Although his mouth and tongue were passionate and firm, his fingers were hesitant and gentle. Catherine was already wet when he touched her and the moment he felt her on his fingers he growled into her mouth, he very slowly slid his finger along her slit, exploring her lips and softly putting pressure on and above her clit, when he started to rub gentle circles around it she bucked against his hand. Vincent used his other hand to pull her jeans and panties down when she was undressed from the waist down Vincent gripped and caressed her ass, holding her firmly while he gently stroked her swollen clit. Then with his hand that was holding her he began to explore her ass, gripping her tighter, as she trembled against him he reached forward then entered her slowly with two thick fingers, continuing to rub and stroke her swollen bud with the other hand, increasing the pressure and pace as he pumped his fingers into her getting faster. Catherine's cries of ecstasy were muffled by Vincent's mouth as he continued to kiss her, dip his tongue inside her mouth and gently nibble and suck on her lips. Catherine had never felt so hot, so turned on, the way Vincent was using both hands all the while kissing her, it was so intense. Catherine whimpered into his mouth and Vincent thrust his fingers faster and faster, rubbing and gently flicking her swollen bud increasing the pressure and speed, he felt her gripping his fingers from within, felt her muscles contracting, he could feel her juices dripping down his hand of the fingers inside her, as he felt her coming he pressed on her bud, and held his fingers inside her as deep as he could while she thrust and rubbed again him. He felt her whole body tremor then turn to jelly and he slowed his fingers until he was softly caressing her. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, whispering I love you over and over.

As Catherine came back down from heaven and her legs were strong enough to hold her up without him help Vincent crouched to his knees, then pulled up her panties and jeans as came back up to kiss her and hold her in his arms. It took Catherine a moment to compose herself enough to speak, "Vincent, I love you so much... that was...and you were...and you didn't... we could" Catherine was gasping "Catherine the pleasure really, really was all mine, I could touch, taste and lick you, be thrusting into and out of you forever...". Vincent said with longing in his voice, before kissing her again. "Ok, ok no more distracting me, now that you are satisfied for a little while, I may be able to get a sentence out before you jump me again" Vincent said teasing her, smiling at the mock indignation on her face. "Hey I think I remember you carrying me round here at superhuman speed," Catherine said. "True but you did kiss me again, and I can't resist you, so you have to be the responsible one". "Not sure I can do that" Catherine said cupping him in her hand and kissing his jaw, then under his ear, down his neck... Vincent sucked in a deep breath, "Oh my God Catherine I'm trying to be a gentleman here and not take you up against this wall right now, but you are making it very hard." "Hmm I can tell how hard it is" Catherine said massaging him through his jeans, feeling his rock hard erection straining against the fabric. "You don't have to be a gentleman all the time you know" she said undoing her jeans with one hand and his with the other, she pulled down her jeans again then his, looked into his eyes while taking him in both hands and said, "make love to me Vincent, right now, hard, against this wall."

The moment she touched his throbbing erection he was ready to explode, he stared into her eyes and the look of burning desire he saw sent him over the edge. Vincent immediately lifted her up, gripped her ass holding her up with one hand and with the other he positioned his throbbing shaft at her entrance and thrust all the way into her. At the feel of her sliding down his length, Vincent growled and Catherine gasped then moaned in pleasure, Vincent, burying his head into her neck and kissing and sucking to avoid crying out. Vincent started to slowly and deeply pump into Catherine. Holding her hips he increased the pace and for every thrust she was grinding and thrusting her hips into him. As Catherine whispered "I love you" Vincent chanted her name as he thrust into her over and over, faster and harder until he could feel her clenching and trembling from within. Catherine felt so close, the feeling of his massive length filling her again and again, was the most amazing... she met every thrust rubbing herself as close as she could, wanting him deeper, harder. As Vincent held her up gripping her ass he slammed into her again and again, then Catherine came. As she clenched and gripped him from within Vincent sank into her deeply then rammed and pumped into her again and again then spilled into her shuddering in ecstasy, holding her tighter whispering "I love you" over and over. Vincent held her tightly, and kissed her neck stroking her hair while holding her up with just one hand. They stood there like that for a while holding each other, Vincent still buried deep inside her, wanting to stay like this forever deep inside her as she fluttered and clenched around him.

Eventually Vincent helped her down and Catherine detached her legs from round his waist sliding down his body, still in his arms she looked up at him and touched his face. "I love you." "Oh my God, Catherine I love you, that was...?" He dipped his head and kissed her, lost for words. It started tender softly, but as Catherine touched her tongue to his he gripped her tightly again and deepened the kiss. Vincent pulled back and said breathlessly "Catherine, wait," he said trying so hard to focus, "I have plans, we should go," Vincent said a little dazed.

Catherine smiled up at him. He was so strong, smart and masculine, but he could also be so cute and vulnerable she thought to herself. "Ok, I promise, you have my full attention; no more distracting, I promise not to distract you again for...umm...what do you think an hour, and you can tell me about this tonight and tomorrow thing, I will be good I promise."

"Um an hour... whoa, ok it's a good job I'm a beast, no normal man could keep up with you", Vincent laughed kissing her.

"It's your fault, I've never been like this before, it's because you are a sexy beast that I can't resist you and want you all the time."

"Believe me I'm not complaining, I want you all the time too." Vincent said kissing her again. "It is getting kind of cold out here though, shall we go back to your place or mine first, then..."

"First? Then what?" Catherine asked.

"Come on I'll tell you all about it in the car."

Once in the car Catherine turned on the engine and drove. Vincent sat watching her, his hand holding her thigh. "So, you were saying, I can choose tonight or tomorrow, so are you going to tell me what I'm choosing?"

Vincent smiled. "Well I realised that even though we have been together for the most part of two years and I have loved you for almost half of my life" Vincent said honestly watching her as she drove. He noticed Catherine's face soften, her breathing hitch and a little moisture form in her eye.

"Vincent" she said holding his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Anyway, eyes on the road" he went on, "despite that, we have never been on a proper date, I have never taken you out, so I have made plans!" Vincent said smiling. "But as I was saying before, you must be tired so I made identical arrangements and reservations for tonight and tomorrow night. The people were so nice at the venues, they thought it was romantic when I explained, they recognised me from TV when I said my name, so I was able to reserve both nights, and you can choose. It's 6.50pm now and the first reservation is for 8pm I don't have to call until 7pm so your choice?" Vincent looked very pleased with himself and smiled at Catherine. They had arrived at her apartment and Catherine parked and turned to look at Vincent. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if he was reading her soul and said "tomorrow, it is then".

"Vincent, no. You made plans, I can get ready, you want to, and what do you mean by venues?" Catherine asked.

Vincent got out of the car and sped round to the driver's side to help Catherine out, pulling her into his arms. "Really Catherine I just want to be with you, but I do want to take you on a date. I want to take you out, wine and dine you, romance you, but most of all I want you to enjoy it, and be awake. We had what; three hours sleep last night? That's why I booked both nights, I knew you would be tired tonight but I wanted to make an effort to be with you and I didn't want you to think I was taking you for granted. I want you to know that I would never do that, or anything else to hurt you ever again. I want to make you feel special, and loved. How long have we talked about this going on a real date?" Vincent said excitedly, holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I know, and thank you and I love you for being so thoughtful and trying so hard but it's you and me together, just be here with me, love me". Vincent kissed her.

"I intend to" he said taking her hand.

They started walking and holding hands, as Vincent said, "You know I had most of my memories back before? I did, but since we've been together Catherine... They feel so real, I can feel them. I remember the longing I felt watching over you all those years, the joy and elation at finally kissing you holding you, making love to you and the despair, pain and loss when I was taken." Catherine stopped him from walking and pulled him into her arms, he cuddled into her feeling safe happy, relieved.

Catherine moved out of the hug and took his hand. "So we have our first official date tomorrow!" Catherine said.

"And tonight...?" Vincent asked.

Catherine kissed him. "Tonight, I'm going to make you a sandwich, then take you to bed or maybe the other way round," Catherine suggested as they walked holding hands.

"Perfect" Vincent said. "But we have to get some sleep tonight, or at least have a sleep in in the morning. You will need all your energy for our date tomorrow night" Vincent smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Vincent, what have you planned? Will I have to wear my combat gear, or can I wear heels?"

"Oh definitely heels and a dress would be great, underwear is optional. No sorry, I'm joking, well..., I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear any" Vincent rambled a little. "No! wear underwear" he said; "it's going to be a lovely romantic date. I have just planned a couple of stops and we may be up late..., besides, I really like taking your underwear off." Vincent said shyly, blushing a little.

Catherine shivered a little and felt herself tingling with want for him again. "Ok, now I'm intrigued and getting a little hot", Catherine said pulling him into her arms and kissing him.

They had reached the apartment and Catherine reluctantly stopped kissing him to open the door. Vincent followed Catherine inside. Catherine put on the kettle, kissed Vincent and went to have a shower. Vincent made them a drink, then made a few calls to confirm the arrangements for tomorrow. Then he sat down on the couch, in that moment he felt so happy. How could everything change around so quickly he thought? He knew they weren't safe and that people were still after him. There was so much they didn't know, about Catherine's ancestor, his origins. He also felt sure Gabe would not let Catherine go that easily, he didn't buy it; and had an uneasy feeling about Gabe. On top of all that there was the fact that he was a BEAST. But they have each other, and although that may mean they had more to lose, they also had more to fight for, to live for. He knew soon enough they would have to fight..., but right now they were together, happy and tomorrow he will take the woman of his dreams on a date. She was the love of his life. Vincent could hear her heart beat coming from the shower, it sounded so much louder than the water falling to him, her heart was beating slightly faster than usual and he hoped she was not thinking the same dark thoughts that had just crossed his mind. He had to physically hold himself in place on the couch because he wanted so badly to go to her, to hold her.

Catherine stood in the shower, as the water was flowing over her she felt great. She did feel tired but also excited, Vincent was here and they really had found each other again, fallen in love, made love. Catherine's thoughts drifted for a moment, she longed for him, wanted him in the shower, now. But she also needed a minute, along with the joy and elation she felt at even the thought of Vincent, she also felt fear grip her insides. 'I can't lose him again' was like a mantra replaying in her brain over and over. Mentally shaking herself Catherine remembered Tess' pep talk earlier, she was right, the bad stuff that may come is all the more reason to hold on to the good stuff when it's here. Suddenly in a hurry Catherine started to wash her hair.

Catherine' breath caught in her throat when she walked towards Vincent. He was sat on the edge of the couch, head down; so beautiful she thought. He looked up at her the instant he heard her, but sat back on the sofa as Catherine walked into the room and ran straight into his arms. Catherine's hair was damp and she smelt of flowers and Vincent discovered, tasted all minty when he kissed her. He explored her beneath her robe and found her naked, he growled into her mouth. Looking into her eyes as he slowly parted her robe before his gaze travelled down her body. He lightly ran his fingers down the same path his eyes had taken, watching fascinated adoringly, stopping to cup, caress and rub at her breasts, gently rolling her nipples between his fingers, making them hard and erect. He leaned down to take each one in his mouth. The way she was positioned on his lap gave him perfect access to touch her whole body. His fingers lightly traced from her breasts, down her ribs, to her stomach, then lower. Vincent trailed his fingers over where she wanted him the most and then swept down her legs. As Vincent continued to kiss her Catherine felt like she was on fire, she so badly wanted him to touch her, needed him to. As if reading her mind Vincent's kiss became more insistent, passionate, and his hands travelled back up along her thighs. Vincent could hear her heart beat quicken, her breathing deepen as he got closer. Then he finally stroked her, softly, along her hot aching core, the second he touched her she sighed into his mouth with ecstasy. Vincent started trailing kisses down her body, before he moved from under her so that she was sitting upright on the couch and he was kneeling on the floor in front of her between her legs.

Vincent gently but firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her down slightly spreading her legs, touching her softly, then lowered his head between her legs and started kissing and licking her gently along her inner thighs first one then the other, she could feel his whiskers tickling her skin and it felt sensational. Catherine looked down watching him between her legs, she watched him holding her legs open, licking and kissing his way up to her centre. Vincent used his hands to gently spread her open before dipping his head and licking along her slit. He ran his tongue along the lips of her sex before reaching her clit. He rolled his tongue around her then closed his lips over her kissing and sucking her bud. Catherine saw his hand run up her inside thigh before he plunged his fingers into her and saw him flicking his tongue out to lick at her. The other hand at her hip holding her in place, holding her down as she writhed in pleasure while he plunged into her licked and kissed her. It was so hot, he was so hot and beautiful, and right now he was there kissing and licking at her. Watching him was such a turn on and she couldn't look away, the way his eyes were closed, eyelashes fanned out almost touching his perfect cheekbones. The way his jaw moved, his tongue lapped at her, the hand holding her down moved up reaching to caress her breasts teasing her nipples, the other hand between her legs, his fingers continued thrusting into her over and over getting faster, so was his tongue. Vincent looked up to see her watching him, the look in his eyes sent Catherine flying and she couldn't help but arch into his mouth as she came apart. So turned on and ready to explode himself; but he couldn't look away. He never wanted to stop tasting her, feeling her, seeing her coming because of him. He increased the speed of his tongue lapping at her bud, thrust his fingers deep inside her all the time staring up at her, burning her with the lust and longing in his eyes. With his mouth he continued to caress her whilst he undid his jeans pulled them down along with his underwear. He gently pulled her toward the edge of the couch, and on his knees in front of her; in one swift move the tip of his throbbing erection had replaced his tongue and fingers. Looking deeply into each other's eyes Vincent slowly thrust into her, filling her, "Oh my God, Vincent!"

Catherine shot up and gripped his huge arms while gripping his huge shaft from within. "Catherine are you ok" Vincent said grasping her face looking into her eyes. "Oh... I'm so ok" Catherine breathed kissing him. "Take me to bed Vincent." Kissing her he grasped her hips lifted her up and still joined; stood up and carried her into the bedroom, kissing her all the way there. When he reached the bed he sat so Catherine was sitting on top of him, he sat there kissing her buried deep inside, he pulled back to look at her, "I'm so in love with you Catherine, you have made me so happy, I just can't tell you how much I... I" Catherine held his face close to hers, "I feel the same, I love you... don't tell me... Show me." Vincent did just that; he gripped her face kissing her fiercely, passionately holding her, all the time still deep inside her.

He moved up the bed, lying in the middle, on his back with Catherine still sitting on him, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, flicking her tongue into his mouth. Vincent increased his grip on her hips and started sliding her up and down his length, she felt so tight and yet soft and so hot and wet. He wanted it to last forever, but knew where he was heading; the feeling of exploding into her was an indescribable ecstasy that he wanted so badly, as he increased his pace and thrust deeper into her, Catherine sat up and threw her head back.

"Oh my God Catherine, you are so beautiful" he growled; sitting up he gripped her hair, pulled her face to his and kissed her hard. Then breathing roughly he lay back, this position gave Vincent perfect access to touch her and with one hand her caressed her breasts, squeezing, cupping and teasing her nipples, the other found her swollen bud, he started stroking her, softly pressing and rubbing. Catherine rode him faster as he thrust up into her, gently but vigorously working his fingers at her bud. Catherine clenched around him and Vincent felt her coming. He thrust into her again and again, he could feel her tightening around him, clenching and fluttering from within, he felt her shudder around him then she fell against his chest.

Vincent flipped them over so that he was on top of her and he thrust into her again. "Catherine" Vincent said breathlessly. She looked up into his eyes. Holding her face so that he could see her, Vincent rammed into her, again and again, all the time looking deeply intensely into her eyes. With one last thrust he came, buried deep inside her staring into her eyes. Vincent touched his lips to hers kissing her softly, then he rest his forehead against hers. After a while Vincent rolled over gently so that they were laying facing each other, smiling looking at each other. "You are amazing, you know that right?" Catherine said running her fingers down from his shoulder to his arms.

"Catherine, your making me blush here, and I think it's more like what we have is amazing" Vincent said kissing her.

"No I'm pretty sure any women that experienced what I just did would never want to let you go."

"Catherine as no other woman will ever get to experience it." Catherine looked down, watching her Vincent lightly touched her chin and brought his mouth to hers kissing her softly. "You know how much I love you right? How amazing you make me feel?"

"Yes I do and I feel it too when we're together. But you know it feels so scary to hope. To believe is terrifying, having so much to lose, I just couldn't..."

Vincent pulled her to him and held her tight kissing the top of her head. "We can't let fear take away a second of this; of us, whatever happens will happen, whether we worry or not. Yes we have to be careful and keep trying to figure all this beasts stuff out and watch our backs. But why can't we have a chance to be happy? Please don't be scared, you know we're meant to be together right?"

Catherine leaned up and kissed him, "yes we are!"

They stayed in each other's for a while arms until Catherine felt Vincent's stomach grumble under her hand, the hand that had just been caressing him. "Vincent, what's the time?"

Vincent looked over at the clock "um it's 10:30pm" Vincent smiled.

"I'm so sorry, you must be starving. I promised you a sandwich" Catherine said getting up. Vincent pulled her back into his arms.

"Catherine it's fine, I just had my desert first that's all" he said kissing her. "But I am quite hungry." Vincent said kissing her again.

"Ok we can leave this bed, but only if you promise I can have more dessert after."

"Oh I promise, in fact I insist" Catherine said seductively. The kiss began softly until Catherine brushed her tongue out to touch his bottom lip, before gently talking his lip between her teeth as she trailed her hand down his stomach again and... "Ok, let me feed you" Catherine said dragging herself out of bed and Vincent with her. Catherine walked out of the bedroom naked. He smiled while pulling up his boxers then followed very closely behind her, unable to resist touching her. When Catherine went to get her robe from the couch Vincent groaned and stuck out his bottom lip. Catherine laughed at the cute look on his face and kissed him, before she ordered him to sit while she started fixing them a sandwich.

They sat at the table and ate, talked and laughed, just enjoying being together. Catherine was trying to get details about the date Vincent had planned, ever the detective and a good one at that. Vincent had nearly let something slip a couple of times before stopping himself, realising where her line of questions were heading. Vincent smiled at her but refused to give anything away. When they finished eating Vincent leaned over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes and got lost for a moment. Catherine stopped talking. Feeling the spark, then a fire the moment he touched her and looked at her like she was the only thing in the whole world. She closed the small distance between them and kissed him. As they kissed, the passion ignited. It was late before they got to sleep, both with huge smiles and holding each other, feeling like they were where they should to be...

Coming soon: Chapter two the actual 'Date, date'.


End file.
